1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to method and apparatus for increasing performance of an automobile and more particularly to provide a pipe apparatus interconnecting an idle motor and a throttle valve and air filter in a European automobile so as to cause air current to flow smoothly and relatively reduce wear of torque and horsepower of engine, reduce engine noise and increase an effect of environmental protection.
2. Related Art
In a conventional European automobile, an idle motor 10 is interconnected to a throttle valve 20 and an air filter 30 through a pipe 40 made of a rubber material, as shown in FIG. 1. A current of air 50, as indicated by arrows, flows from the idle motor 10 to the throttle valve 20 and the air filter 30 through the pipe 40.
However, since the pipe 40 is only a hollow soft pipe with a uniform diameter along the length thereof, the current of air 50 flows linearly in the pipe 40 and the flow speed is not fast. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.